Known from the prior art are various devices which serve in an elevator system as safety brakes. Safety brakes of various types, as, for example, wedge safety gear, eccentric brakes, or also caliper brakes, are known.
From EP 1657204 A2 a caliper brake for an elevator system has become known which, through a toggle lever, transfers the force of a spring accumulator to brake calipers. Disadvantageous in this caliper brake is, for example, the fact that the spring accumulator is loaded during the entire braking process. Depending on the accuracy of the guiderail onto which the caliper brake grips, there is the danger of the spring accumulator being loaded with a varying force. In the worst case, a fluttering or vibration of the brake calipers is possible. This can cause fatigue fractures in the spring accumulator or in individual turns of a spring.